Dragon and Lion
by llMovesLikeJaegarll
Summary: Natsu and Loke or Leo decide to do a mission together where all they have to do is read some words. What happens when they read it and begin to get the hots for each other?


Natsu hummed to himself as he looked at the mission board. He was bored and wanted to take a mission with Happy, but said Exceed was gone that morning and he figured he went on a mission with Wendy and Carla. He really wanted to go on a mission with someone, but no one wanted to go or they were already on a mission. Natsu normally went with Lucy, Erza, Happy, or Gray, but they all took a mission together without him. He sighed and cried silently to himself feeling left out. Team Natsu can't be Team Natsu without him. He sighed as he smelled something and turned to see Loke standing there, wearing his black suit and blue shades resting ontop of his head.

" Loke why arn't you with Lucy?" The pinkette asked as the other looked at him. Natsu was curious why the Celestial Spirit wasn't with his Celestial Mage right now, but guessed Lucy told him to come here and chill, or he decided to stay and visit the other Fairy Tail members.

" I decided I wanted to stay here." The Leo constallation said as Natsu nodded in understanding and went back to looking at the board, but now he didn't feel like doing a mission, especially alone. They were alot more fun with friends with you, is what Natsu always told people, " Want to do a mission with me Natsu?" Loke asked as Natsu looked at him.

" Sure, how about. . ." He said as he scanned the missions, his eyes spotting a easy that said, ' Only for Dragonslayers or someone with animal instincts. Read me for 2 thousand jewels.' Underneathe it had worlds that he somewhat understand, because it was ancient Dragonslayer language. It read: I, auf den beiden, die diesen Zauber zu lesen, um in ihre tierischen Instinkte zu geben und nur sexuell auf die andere für 24 Stunden angezogen werden gegossen. ( A/N: I, cast upon the two who read this spell to give into their animal instincts and to only be sexually attracted to the other for 24 hours. for those who wanna know, and Btw I just did google translate ^^||), " Oh this one, it even asks for a Dragonslayer or someone with animal instincts, Loke you fall into that category.~" Natsu said as Loke read the words that were in an ancient language.

" I'm not sure if I can say that?" Loke said unsure of this mission, and beside this mission was a weird one. He didn't want something to happen like when him, Natsu and everyone else switched bodies, but it was an easy 2 thousand jewel mission and he really didn't want to do too much today so he just shrugged,

" Don't worry, i'm a dragonslayer I can read it, so just follow my lead." Natsu said as he snatched the mission, " I first need to read it to myself to make sure I know it, so lets go somewhere else after Mira stamps it." The Salamander called as he ran over to Mirajane and talked to her a few and she stamped the mission and he ran back over, " My place is a mess at the moment so we can go to a hotel or something or your place?" The fire mage asked as he looked at the Celestial Spirit.

" We can go to my place." Loke said as Natsu nodded and they headed out of the guild. Natsu has never been to Loke's place, in fact he didn't know he had a place to stay. He suspected that he went to the Celestial World or something but guessed this was when he was banned way back when. They had arrived after going through the busy part of town. Loke unlocked the door and they walked in and he turned the lights off. Natsu looked around to see it clean, more clean than his place. The living room had a red sofa and large Tv hanging on the wall. It had a counter top and bar stools that stood in front of a hole that let you see the kitchen. Beside that was the way into the kitchen and down the hall beside it led to upstairs. Natsu was quite amazed at his place and looked around, " Amazed?" Loke snickered as Natsu pouted and sat at the countertop.

" Ok i'm pretty sure I can say this. I remember Igneel teaching me before." Natsu said as he looked at the other mage who nodded, " Ok ready?" The Salamander asked as Loke nodded and got up, " I, auf den beiden, die diesen Zauber zu lesen, um in ihre tierischen Instinkte zu geben und nur sexuell auf die andere für 24 Stunden angezogen werden gegossen." They both said together as the words on the paper glew red and a bright light flashed at them and blinded them for a minute. When the flash disappeared, Natsu dropped the paper on the ground and rubbed his eyes as well as the Lion. When they opened them and looked around, they thought nothng happened, but when they looked at each other. Something snapped in them and their heartbeats raced as they looked at each other in the eyes. Natsu licked his lips never realizing that the Lion constellation was this hot before, he wondered to himself why he hasn't seen it before until now. Same with Loke he thought to himself why he never saw the Dragonslayer in this light before. They quickly locked lips and began their battle of dominance, Loke winning of course. Natsu wrapped his arms around the other's neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He didn't know understand what was going but that thought soon disappeared, Natsu only cared now is that he wanted more of Loke. He wanted Loke to ravage him, to take him right then and there, which he thought might actually happen. Speaking of how Loke has already got Natsu out of his vest, his scarf laid on the counter. Natsu entangled his fingers in Loke's hair as Loke began to leave a wet trail down to Natsu neck and began to nip, suck and bite on the ragged scar on Natsu's neck, " Loke I want more!~" Natsu moaned.

" Coming up.~" Loke smirked as he licked his lips, totally giving into his instincts and giving Natsu what he wanted. He stopped and led the other to the sofa and sat down and let the Salamander sit in his lap as he began bite at the other's neck once again and ran hid hands on the other's chest. His fingers tweaked both nubs making them hard. Loke smelled Natsu's scent and felt his pants get tight. He felt hands on his shirt and helped the other take it off along with the white buttoned shirt underneathe. Natsu licked his lips and licked at the other's neck, and began to bite earning him a low growl, " God Natsu when were you this hot?" Loke asked as he felt hands on his pants zipper. Loke helped Natsu get him out of the rest of his clothes as Loke smirked as his hungry stare looked the Dragonslayer's naked body up and down. The other's erection gained his attention more as he felt he needed to get out of his pants. He got up and began to take off the rest of his clothes. He felt the other's gaze and smirked as he teased the other slowly taking his clothes off. Once he freed himself of his pants, he groaned at the cold air that hit his hard erection. Natsu smirked as he sat in between the Lion's legs and wrapped his hand around Loke's cock and began to stroke it. He watched a pearl of pre-cum begin to form at the tip and leaned down and licked it, savoring the taste. Natsu leaned down and took the head in his mouth and ran his tongue along the slit then swirled it around the head. Loke entangled his fingers in the rosy colored hair to encourage the other to take him fully in. Natsu understood and took the rest of Loke in his hot mouth and Loke growled lowly as he was engulfed in the wet heat. He wanted to just fuck this hot moist cavern. Natsu began to bob his head up and down taking more of Loke each time. Loke forced Natsu's head to deepthroat him and he moaned softly, feeling he needed to reward Natsu for being able to take him. He was big, he knew it, Natsu was quite big for his size and Loke liked that.

He wanted to fuck Natsu so much right now. He wanted to claim Natsu as his own and wanted nothing more but feast on his prey. He thrusted in Natsu mouth, loving the heat and friction as he leaned over and began to rub the other's ass. He brought his fingers to his mouth and began to slick them up with his saliva as the pinkette deepthroated him over and over. He leaned back down and circled a long moist finger on the punker entrance and entered the finger in slowly feeling Natsu shiver at the intrusion. Loke thrusted the finger in and moved it around so it would stretch him.

" Mmm. . .Loke I want it now.~" Natsu moaned as Loke looked at him, seeing the lust in those black eyes.

" Are you sure, it'll hurt?" Loke asked, even if he wanted to fuck the other mage right there, he still needed to know he needed to think of the other so he wouldn't get hurt, but at this point it was hard to think. He had the other's scent mesmerizing him making him drunk off the other's scent. When he saw the nodd the other gave him he nodded and laid the other on his back on the sofa and sat between his legs, " Alright i'm going in." Loke said as he lined himself at Natsu's entrance, he grabbed Natsu's legs and let them wrap around his waist as he entered the other slowly. He felt the heat engulf him once again as he groaned. He looked down at Natsu who was panting softly, " Breath and relax." Loke instructed him as Natsu did so. having Loke fit perfectly inside him. Loke let the other get adjusted to him and when he got a nodded for him to move, he began to move in and out of the other. Natsu moaned as Loke's scent engulfed around him, filling his lungs. Natsu wrapped his arms around Loke's neck as the other thrusted in him, trying to search for that one spot that would make the other mage melt. When he found it the other clenched around him, Natsu arched his back and moaned loudly as white stars appeared in his vision. Thats when Loke started thrusting in faster and deeper, hitting Natsu's prostate over and over earning him moans and scratching on his back, which he didn't mind. That's when Loke decided to change their positions. He grabbed Natsu's waist and lifted him up onto his lap and placed his hands on the pinkette's hips and began to make the other ride him. Natsu smirked as he looked down at the other who was smirking back and he leaned down and kissed the other in a fighting match.

Natsu felt his climax around the corner and moaned into the kiss as Loke pounded into him. He could tell Loke was close but he didn't want it to end so soon. Loke growled as he bit down on Natsu's neck and came deep inside the other, earning a growl like moan from Natsu as he came. As they came down from their high, they tried to calm their breathing and heartbeats. Loke laid back on the couch with Natsu on his chest breathing softly which told Loke that the Dragonslayer was asleep. He grabbed the blanket that laid on the couch and covered them up and kissed the other's forehead and fell asleep.

When Natsu woke up he groaned feeling as if he had a hangover and felt arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see Loke asleep peacefully and blushed remembering the night before, " Well good morning love." Loke said sleepily as Natsu looked at him.

" Morning." Natsu smiled softly as Loke leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He leaned down and smiled at the warmth the other was giving him, but couldn't help but be embarrassed from last night.

" Want me to make breakfest?" The Lion asked as Natsu nodded and got off the other mage who grabbed his clothes and out them on, Natsu did the same, " So um, last night happened." Loke chuckled as he lightly blushed, he wanted to bring it up to see if Natsu remembered, but the blush he received told him so

" Y-yeah. . .does this mean we're together?" Natsu asked, he wanted to be with him, feeling he already had a connection as it was. He always had a part of himself that liked the Lion constellation but he never thought the other would like him, for before Lucy he was known as, ' The Playboy'. He got dressed and sat at the counter where his scarf laid and found the mission they had took there as well. Loke looked over at him and smiled.

" If you want to Natsu I want to, but it's up to you." Loke said as Natsu hugged him tightly, " I guess that's a yes?" The Celestial Spirit chuckled.

" Yes I do Loke, last night felt right. . .I don't know if it's just me but it felt right." Natsu blushed as the other hugged him back.

" I know, same here I felt it was. I love you Natsu." Loke said as he kissed the other.

" I love you too Loke." Natsu smiled and kissed the other back softly.


End file.
